Kareoke Night
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: What if Ayumi didn't turn down Kishinuma to go to the Kareoke Bar? Could she find out how he feels about her or will that forever remain a mystery? And will Ayumi find out a little something more about Yoshiki? One-Shot! AyumiXYoshiki


**This is a oneshot i'd been meaning to make. Its about the missing footage for Tortured Souls where Yoshiki asks Ayumi to go to the kareoke place across the street from the grocery store. She rejected him which made me want to choke her. So since nobody else has done it, atleast I think. I decided to make one of my own! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I need to start putting these. I dont own Corpse Party or any of the music that will be used in this fanfiction. Otherwise there would be way more Ayushiki. Please support the official release.**

(Broshikis POV)

Work was so freaking stressful. My boss constantly harrassed me, and I got little pay. It sucks to live alone.

I walked down the street to where my house was when I spotted silky blue hair from the corner of my eye. Either it was Morishige or...

I turned my head in an instant just to find that inside the grocery store, was the one and only Shinozaki Ayumi. I let out a smile before walking inside to meet her. We are friends, we can do that. I think. I walked inside,okay maybe ran. And stopped 10 feet away from her. She was wearing casual clothes, which looked AMAZING on her. Her orange sweatshirt had a tiny pawprint on the bottom right of the back which made her look like a little kid. Jesus christ this girl makes me high.

She dropped a quarter and by pure luck It landed near me. I bent down and picked it up slowly. When I was standing up strait again I was greeted by a "Kishinuma-Kun!" I smiled at her. "Well nice to see you here Shinozaki." I said rolling the quarter around in my hand. "What are you doing out so late" She paused for a second to think of a response. "Our printer broke down." "Ah..." I handed the quarter back to her as she placed it in the printer. She pressed 'Print' and out came a little paper doll. "Whats this Shinozaki?" I asked curious. She looked up smiling and replied "Its a sachiko ever after doll." I nodded. I think I heard something about that somewhere. She collected the rest of her things while I looked across the street.

Right across from here was a kareoke place. Was I about to do what I wanted to do? I spoke before I could stop myself. "Hey do you wanna go to the kareoke bar?" I asked stupidly. Oh my god. Kill me now. I just said that infront of her...

She paused for a while, shocked about the question I gave her. She looked at the paper doll and her purse. Finally she gave a smile and her eyes sparkled like the stars. "Sure. I got nothing else to do." My heart beat rapidlyand a small blush came to my face. I never smiled more. I grabbed her hand. "cmon then!" I laughed as I walked her across the street. She blushed madly, but followed through.

I walked inside the building and got out my wallet. "Eh? Ill pay Kishinuma-Kun dont worry about it." She said as she dug through her purse. "No. It's my treat, please. You just paid for your stuff. This is on me." I paid the fee. 6 dollars for two teens. The young girl behind the counter winked at me, but I simply ignored her, much to her annoyance. Inside was a large stage and multiple booths surrounding it. "You want anything to drink or eat?" I asked politely. "A drink would be great thanks." She said smiling. I smiled at her. Knowing her she would probably want a coke.

A blond waitress with sharp brown eyes came over. "Hello can I get you anything?" She asked winking at me. How gross. "Two cokes please." I asked handing her my gift card. Thank you satoshi for getting me that for my birthday. I really need to get him something awesome for his birthday. "Alrighty i'll be right back." She said. Before she left she stroked my shoulder much to my anger. Seriously. BACK OFF WOMAN.

"So kishinuma, how was work today?" Ayumi asked. "Oh it was awful. My boss is so mean. Its not like he pays me much anyway. I would even be fine with my pay if he was KIND to me. BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ah, look at me complaining, how were you?" I asked semi-embarressed. "Im fine at the moment. My mom and my sister were fighting though..." My smile turned into a sad frown. I hated hearing about her family problems. Her father was nowhere to be found as far as im concerned. But she always had this sad glint in her eye, like she knew something.

The blonde came back with our order and placed them on the table. But this time she took a napkin and wrote her number on it, passing it to me. "Ahem, thank you miss." Ayumi said as she took a drink. The waitress, whos name I read was Nari, Glared at her. I gave her a sharp look with my eyes telling her 'Back Off.'. She walked away.

We kept drinking our cokes and talking for awhile before I suggested something. "Hey, im gonna go up on stage and sing, wanna join me?" I said. Ayumi shook her head no. "You do it first so I know how it goes here okay? Then maybe if you convince me ill join you." She said smirking evilly. I nodded chuckling as I went up to the podium to look for a song. I chose three songs.

Still Into You

They called my name. With shaking hands, I grabbed the mic and went up on stage. The beginning music began to play and I smiled at Ayumi. I opened my mouth and began singing.

"Count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel make you feel better."

My voice shook slightly, i've never really had an audience watch me. Ayumis face looked shocked. I wonder why. She winked at me and my heart beat faster then ever before. I continued.

"Its not a walk in the park

to love eachother

But when our fingers interlock

Cant deny your worth it."

I started putting a lot of feeling into the song, realizing it was close to how I feel about ayumi. I just wanted to hold her and make sure she was alright.

"Cause after all this time.

Im still into you."

Okay who is this band and how can they read my mind.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But im into you

Im into you

And baby even on our worst nights

Im into you

Im into you

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I dont really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

Im still into you"

Ayumi smiled at me and looked the happiest i'd seen her in a while. Maybe she actually enjoys me singing? Nah thats impossible, shes just being polite.

"Recount the night that I first

Met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told ya I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world

fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever"

Maybe I should meet Ayumis Family. Wait, WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I really am stupid arent I. Plus me and Shinozaki arent even dating. Ah well...

"But after all this time, im still into you."

2 years now? 2 years i've loved her? Wow. Such a long time. You'd think i'd be over it by now.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But im into you

Im into you

And baby even on our worst nights

Im into you

Im into you

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I dont really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

Im still into you.

Some things just

Some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I

Some things just

Some things just make sense

And after all this time

Im still into you

Baby not a day goes by that

Im not into you"

I guess it makes sense why Shinozaki likes Satoshi better than me, hes perfect. He never smoked. A strait A student. I can see why everyone likes him.

"I should be over all the butterflies

Im into you

Im into you

And baby even on our worst nights

Im into you

Im into you

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I dont really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

Im still into you."

Shes beautiful.

"Still into you."

Shes smart.

"Still into you."

Shes kind.

"Still into you."

Shes perfect.

I put down the microphone as another person went up. Then its my turn again. I sat down with ayumi and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kishinuma-kun...you sing so well..." The compliment went STRAIT into my lists of why this woman was perfect. She complimented EVERYONE. Even me. "Thank you...convinced ya yet?" I asked grinning. She giggled. "Nope." I frowned. "Awwww well maybe after this dudes over ill convince you." I said. I drank a bit more of my coke to replenish my voice.

After 5 minutes they called me up again.

Welcome to my life

I grabbed the microphone once again and everyone applauded as I walked onto the stage. I placed the microphone near my lips and began singing.

"Do ya ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just dont belong,

and no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming?"

Ayumis happy look turned into a sad grimace. Maybe memories.

"You dont know what its like.

When nothing feels alright.

You dont know what its like.

To be like me."

Ayumi kept staring at me mouthing the words "Is it true?" I couldnt reply to her at the moment so I just kept singing.

"To be _Hurt_

To feel _Lost_

To be left out In the _Dark_

To be _Kicked_

When your _Down_

To feel like you've been pushed _Around_

To be on the edge of breaking _Down_

But no ones there to save you

No you dont know what its like

Welcome to my _Life."_

I put down the mic as I only did half the song. Im doing one more song but its after these two people singing something. I sat down next to ayumi and kept my head down. It was just like me when I was disowned by my parents. I felt lost and uneeded.

"Yoshiki. Were those lyrics true?" I nodded to respond to her question. She looked saddenned by the answer. "You know..i think you convinced me." She said. I threw my head up to meet her eyes. "Really!?" I sounded like a little kid in a candy store. She giggled at my response. "Sure. Lets just pick a song together okay?" She said. I ran up and erased my song.

"Hmm...that one looks good..."

"No way I hate that song..."

"How bout...nah that song sucks..."

"Agreed."

"Ah! How bout this one!"

Shinozaki lifted the book up. I nodded. "Sure you do the girl part, ill do the boy part and the rapping part." Ayumi nodded, perfectly fine with the idea.

They called our name. We went up on stage and The music started to play.

Problem (Yoshiki will be in Italic, Ayumi will be in regular font)

"_Uh huh_

_Iggy Iggs ya'll_

_Got one more problem with you girl._

_One less one less_

_Aye_

_Problem_

Hey baby even though I hate ya

I gotta love ya

I want you-o-o

And even though I cant forgive ya

I really want ya

I want you-o-o

Tell me Tell me Baby

Why cant you leave me

Cause even though I shouldnt want it

I gotta have it

I want you-o-o

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

and realize that I got

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem."

Ayumi. Had. The. Voice. Of. An. ANGEL.

Can this girl get anymore perfect!?

"I know your never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But its you-o-o

I know I shouldnt ever call back

Or let you call back

But its you-o-o

Every time you touch me

and say you love me

I get a lil bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

but its You-o-o

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulder

I should be wiser and realize that i've got

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem

_Its Iggy Iggs (NO ITS NOT)_

_Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin_

_Ill be better off without ya_

_In no time_

_I'll be forgettin all about ya_

_But I really Really doubt ya_

_Understand my life is easy_

_when I aint around ya_

_Iggy Iggy_

_to biggie here to be stressin_

_Im thinkin I love the thought of you_

_More then I love your prescence_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson_

_No half-steppin_

_Either you want or you just keep playin_

_Im listenin to you knowin_

_I cant believe whatchu sayin_

_Theres a million you's baby boo_

_So dont be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_but you wont be one_

_Like what!_

One less one less problem

One less one less problem

Head in the clouds

got no weight on my shoulder

I should be wiser

and realize that i've got

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

_I got one less problem without you_

I got one less one less problem."

We dropped the mics to the ground and the lights shut off.

Applause was heard all throughout the building, even some from OUTSIDE was heard.

"Eyaah! That was great" Ayumi skipped over and hugged me after the curtains closed. I blushed lightly and hugged her back. After 3 seconds we let go. Ayumi grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. "Cmon lets go buy ice cream! My treat!" She said smiling. I'd never seen her so happy in her entire life. We walked towards the nearest ice cream place. While we were waiting in line I checked my watch for the time. 8:40. Wow we were there for an hour. Weird.

"What do you want Kishinuma-Kun?" the bluenette asked me. "Um...Just chocolate will do thank you." I said politely. "Alrighty! Ill have one chocolate and one strawberry please!" She said to the vendor. She took out her zebra patterned wallet and paid for it as she took the ice cream from the vendors hands. "Thanks!" We ran over to a tree and sat down under the leaves. We stared at the stars and the moon and counted how many constellations we could find. She won the 'competition' of course.

She sat up. And I noticed something. She was sad, she had tears glistening in her eyes. I sat up immediately and asked "Shinozaki!? Whats wrong!?" I became worried for her quickly. She wiped the tears away and replied "Nothing...just a thought..." She said...

3 seconds later. Ayumi was clinging on to me for dear life. She was sobbing into my black shirt as I wrapped my arms around her. "Its just a memory I got...of the last time I saw my dad." I listened to her as she told me the story. "I had an older sister...besides Hinoe...her name was Rima...she was so kind to me...one day my dad took us out for ice cream...right here actually...

He was so happy. I didnt know what was going on. But when we got home...he took a knife...and...and...he murdered Rima."

I stood there shocked. He murdered her older sister...right in front of Hinoe and Ayumi...

"He grabbed me and choked me...and Hinoe called 911...Finally my father was tooken to jail..."

I started coursing my fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"My dads in jail."

She sobbed into my shoulder as I rubbed her back. She soon calmed down and laid her head near my neck. "Thank you..." She said. She looked up at me and we held gaze. We slowly inched our faces towards each other. And in an instant it happened.

We kissed.

**DAT ENDING DOH.**

**Wellll this is my first oneshot...And to be honest im not sure its very good...**

**I ship Ayushiki so hard its not even funny XD**

**I hope you enjoyed. Uhhh read my other stories? :3 **

**A-Kun: JESUS CHRIST LEARN TO SPEAK AND ADVERTISE**

**I WILL CAST A PLAUGE UPON THEE A-KUN.**

**SHUT UP.**

**R&R! 3**


End file.
